fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Norne
Norne (ノルン, translated Norn in the Japanese version), is an Archer and is one of the exclusive characters in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. She is a volunteer soldier who hails from a village near Altea Castle. When Marth and his soldiers reach Draug, who has prepared a vessel for them, Norne follows him and is introduced to Marth. As an archer who possesses great skill with her bow, Norne volunteers to join Marth´s army when he is escaping from Altea. After the war, she returns to her village and lives a peaceful, yet otherwise unremarkable life. She reappears in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, joining alongside Frey. In Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Clear the Prologue with 4 units or less surviving. This includes Marth, so another solider besides the Decoy must be lost to recruit her. *This is not possible in the Hard Modes, as the Prologue is not included. Base Stats |Archer |1 |16 |4 |0 |1 |5 |3 |6 |0 |5 |Bow - D |Iron Bow Growth Rates |60% |25% |0% |40% |55% |30% |20% |0% Support Relationships Supports * Draug * Gordin Supported by * Draug * Gordin * Marth Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Archer |5 |20 |8 |0 |6 |9 |6 |7 |0 |5 |Bow - C |Steel Bow Vulnerary Growth Rates |70% |35% |0% |50% |65% |50% |30% |0% Support Relationships Supports *Gordin *Draug Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Draug *Gordin Overall Though Norne's bases are inferior to fellow archer Gordin in almost every area, her growth rates are equal to or superior to his in every area save Defense and Luck. The most spectacular difference between them is Norne's spectacular speed, in which she easily outstrips Gordin. On the whole, Norne will be a balanced unit with an almost, if not capped, speed stat, which may make her a better choice than Gordin. In the event that Gordin was one of the units lost to recruit Norne, she makes an excellent replacement. If not, however, using Norne and Gordin simultaneously is an option, as they can gain support bonus from each other. Using Draug to shield Norne is also an effective strategy, as they also can gain support bonuses from each others' presence. Epilogue The Volunteer Her stint as a warrior over, Norne returned to her home in Altea and lived an unremarkable but happy life. Death Quote Trivia *Norne is known to hail from a village near Altea Castle, and in Prologue IV, in the only village on the map, a villager gives Marth a Steel Bow that she says her granddaughter always used. When Norne appears alongside Draug, she is not far from this village. Along with the fact that the only other villages near Alea castle are Arran and Samson's, it is likely that Norne hails from this village and that the villager is her grandmother. Additionally, Norne has a D in bow mastery so she can immeadiately use the Steel Bow. In the Hard Modes, however, where Norne does not volunteer because there is no need as Marth has a healthy number of soldiers, the Steel Bow is in Gordin's inventory. Gallery NorneFE12.PNG|Norne's portrait in Shadow Dragon and FE12. es:Norne Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters